To The Future
by Bethakinz
Summary: Arthur is taken to the future and doesn't like what he finds. POST Season 3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got this idea while reading another fic... Arthur is taken to the future and doesn't like what he finds. The beginning is kinda weird so work with me...

* * *

><p>I knew I was dreaming, I had to be. I was soaked in blood and holding a dead Merlin in my arms. I looked up and Morguase was smiling wickedly, she started laughing. Morgana just looked angry, she was holding the hand of a young girl I had never seen before. The little girl seemed to be the only one who seemed sad about Merlin's death. Her bright blue eyes were full of tears, her eyes looked so familiar. I jumped awake to a loud crashing sound.<p>

"MERLIN!" I shouted

"Sorry Arthur, I'll clean it up." Merlin had dropped all of my armor and it was scattered across the floor.

"What? Oh. Um, okay, when your finished with that could you muck out the stalls?" I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"Are you alright Arthur?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you didn't yell at me, you _asked _me to muck out the stalls insead of ordering me too, and you look like you ran ten miles while holding your breath."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I SAID I'M FINE MERLIN!"

"I was just asking." Merlin passed Gwen on his way out. "Look out Gwen, the royal clotpole is a bit moody." Gwen rolled her eyes and Merlin left.

"Good morning Arthur." Gwen said as she smiled at him. She placed the breakfast on the table then started to make the bed. "Should I ask Gaius to bring you a tonic?" She said after a while.

"Why?" I replied

"You look ill Arthur."

"I just had a long night." She could hear the agitation in his voice.

"I'm sorry. Let me just get out of your way." She got up to leave.

"Guinevere." I reached over and touched her shoulder. "I am the one who should be sorry, I've just been having this weird dream lately."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"It's kinda confusing."

"I think I can keep up."

"It's about Merlin. I keep having this dream were Merlin is in my arms dead and there is blood everywhere and Moguase is standing there laughing at me and there was this little girl that looked so familiar but I have never seen her before in my life and I felt like I dissappointed her for not saving him and Morgana was there and she looked so mad and I dn't even know why and-"

"Arthur! Your rambling."

"Sorry."

"It's alright Arthur it's just a dream."

"What does it mean?"

"I think it's telling you that you have hidden homosexual feelings for Merlin."

"Guinevere!"

"I'm sorry" she said laughing "You gave me the opprotunity and everyone jokes about it."

"I'm being serious Guinevere...wait, everyone?"

"Yes, everyone thought so already but i'm pretty sure that Gwaine was the first person to say something."

"Your really not helping."

"Arthur, it was just a dream. It means you are worried about your friend and that your upset that you can't save everyone. That's all."

"Thank you Guinevere." She smiled and turned to leave. "Oh, and Guinevere."

"Yes" she replied

"Your the only person I have feelings for."

"I don't know Arthur, Merlin is pretty attractive."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you liked it. Oh, and as a warning my keyboard is sticky, I think I got all of the typos but if I missed any let me know please!

R&R

Reviews make me very happy! =D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! So, I got 50 visitors to my story in the first hour and this morning I have 237. Wanna know how many reviews I got? **_One_**... Really guys, really? That's just cruel... I would like to thank Beizanten for being the ONLY ONE to review out of HUNDREDS!

* * *

><p><strong><em>(LATER THAT DAY)<em>**

Merlin entered my chamber obviously still upset with me.

"Your father needs you." Merlin said like it was some sort of chore

"Where?"

"Where do you think?" He walked out

"I don't appreciate your attitude!" I yelled to him "...wow, we are kinda gay."

**_(IN THE THRONE ROOM)_**

Uther was interrogating a woman because she supposedly used witchcraft to try and save her child who was burned only a week before. The child couldn't have been older than 12.

"IS IT TRUE THAT YOU DAUGHTER WAS BURNED AT THE STAKE FOR THE USE OF WITHCRAFT?"

"Yes, but she didn't do anything."

"ARE YOU DENYING MY AUTHORITY?"

"Yes sir, I mean no I-"

"SO YOU DO DENY MY AUTHORITY! YOU TRIED TO USE WITHCRAFT TO SAVE ANOTHER WITCH FROM THE PYRE! YOU TAUGHT YOUR DAUGHTER WITHCRAFT!"

At this she was silent.

"ANSWER ME!" Uther screamed

She looked at Uther with a cold dead look in her eye.

"Yes sir."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Did I stutter? I deny your authority because you are nothing but a fearful tyrant, I taught my daughter witchcraft to protect her from mad men like you, and I did try to save her from the flames. Do you know what it is like to loose a child Uther Pendragon? No one should ever have to bury their son or daughter. Loosing my daughter was like having my heart torn out and set on fire."

"You should have thought of that before you taught her witchcraft." He said in a cold heartless tone "You admitted to being a witch and now you shall burn."

"I will but not before I get my revenge." She smiled "YOU WILL KNOW HOW IT FEEL S TO LOOSE A CHILD!"

"You won't touch my son."

"I won't need to, killing him would make me just like you so instead, I am going to send him to a place without allies. People will want him dead as soon as he is there, and he will never be able to return to you."

She whispered something I couldn't understand a then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>AN: This one is a little shorter because it is more of a transition chapter.

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I WILL FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE AND POST EVIL THINGS ON YOUR FACEBOOK IF YOU DON'T!**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hola Mi Amigos! I was reading reviews when I remembered to tell you something. I write novels and I use Fanfiction to practice my story telling skills. I need to work on a lot, especially on being more descriptive and I am a little to fast paced. So if you have any words of wisdom, LET ME KNOW! Except for spelling, I can spell I just can't type...=(

* * *

><p>I realized I was slowly regaining consciousness. I opened my eyes and was saw the thick leafy tops of trees, I took a deep breath and slowly stood up. I was still a little disoriented. I tried to take in all my surroundings, the deep green trees looked familiar, and realized I was in a forest near Camelot. It was only yesterday that I was last here hunting. Why would the witch send me here? This is the first place the palace guards will look and I have allies only about a couple miles away, I know the territory so I can't even get lost. What would she gain by sending only a little away from Camelot? I started on the journey back home. This poor woman was probably killed on the spot after that demonstration. As I walked I noticed something different about the forest, everything was so much... darker. Could it be night already? It was barely noon when the witch sent me here and I couldn't have been unconscious that long because I don't even feel drowsy. There was something else different to, is it possible that the trees could be... taller? The forest seemed more wild, like no one had been in here for decades, all the paths had plants growing over them. I was only in here yesterday, how could it have changed so much? I was probably just imagining things, scaring myself because I was alone in a dark forest. It still did seem to quiet, like all the animals left the forest. The night was when the forest was the loudest, all the crickets should be chirping and the wolves and owls should be trying to catch prey. The whole place just seemed lifeless. But, it is like I said, I was just scaring myself. I tried to ignore the subtle (and major) differences of the forest for the rest of my journey. I soon reached the edge of the forest and saw the high walls of Camelot. With a great sigh of relief I crossed through the gates, where were all the guards? I walked through the gates and I had to stop. How could this be Camelot? The most of the houses were in place but were covered with scorch marks, those were the lucky ones. Others had been burned to the ground. The whole city smelled of death and looked dark. There were no longer any signs that a Pendragon ever ruled here, a new flag was now flying above the village. Without really knowing it, I started running. I had to get to the castle, to see what had happened there. When I entered the courtyard there were two things that stopped me, the first was a large crowd of people watching something. It looked like someone was going to speak. The other thing that stopped me was a little more horrifying. There was a dragon in the middle of the square. No one was screaming or running away, just watching. The doors opened onto the balcony and everyone stopped talking. Morgana and Morgause stepped out, Morgana was holding a very young girl. It was the girl from my dream, her bright eyes could even be seen from a distance. Morgana began to speak.<p>

"Good evening!" she yelled so that everyone could hear her "Tonight is a night of celebration, 15 years ago today, we took over Camelot! 15 years ago Uther Pendragon rein of terror was over! 15 years ago Morgause killed an evil tyrant." she smiled wickedly. The crowd went wild with screams and applause.

The witch sent me to the future, this is the place were I would have no allies. She sent me to Camelot consumed and ruled by evil. Morgana continued her speech.

"Before we celebrate, I thought it would be nice to start with an execution!" There was more cheering from the crowd. There was a group of about 5 people led into the middle of the square. I recognized one of them as SirLeon. "Do you 'knights of Camelot' have anything to say before your death?"

Sir Leon was the only one to speak "You will never take over Camelot! There are still people who are loyal to the Pendragons! You will never win!"

Morgana smiled "Sorry honey but, I already have." Morgana turned and called to someone from behind the door. I think the next person to enter the balcony was the one that scared me the most. Merlin stepped out from behind the curtain. Morgana turned back toLeon, "You are still loyal to a man who would burn my daughter Isobel at the stake." I wanted to look back at the girl to see her face but I couldn't look away from Merlin. Morgana turned back to Merlin. She said something hat looked like "Take care of it" but I couldn't be sure. Merlin's face was the most serious that I have ever seen, he whispered something to Morgana. You could tell she was trying to get him to do something because she had that same flirty smile she used to use on my knights. He said something that seemed to make her very angry, she turned back to the crowd and she clearly told him to "just do it." He spoke to Morgause and after a nod from Morgana she took the little girl inside. Merlin sighed and a loud, deep rumbling noise came out of his mouth that was hard to understand. The dragon sat up, he looked bored, like he had done to many executions. The dragon opened his mouth and set fire to every knight in front of him. I tried hard not to scream, the knight were all dead in seconds. The dragon didn't seem to enjoy torture. The crowd was going crazy, cheering and clapping like this is the greatest thing they had seen.

Morgana began to speak again, "Eat, drink, and be merry! Tonight is the beginning of a three day festival! Tonight is the night we became free! On this night we killed the king! On this day one of our own took out the last heir to the thrown! Today was the death of Arthur Pendragon!" I felt like I was going to pass out again. The crowd began to scatter and everyone started to celebrate. Morgana went back inside, Merlin looked back at the square. With a wave of his hand the flames died and the ashes disappeared. His face was completely blank, no sign of sadness or remorse at all. Not only was Merlin a warlock but he had just killed 5 innocent people.  
>Merlin had just killed what used to be his friend.<p>

* * *

><p>R&amp;R and all that crap...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I finished the last chapter and about 20 mins later my sister was freaking out wondering what was going to happen next. Aparently she reads my work (creepy). Anyway, here it is.

* * *

><p>Even after Merlin was inside, even after the crowd had cleared. I was still standing in the courtyard trying to understand what had just happened. I am 15 years in the future because a witch was mad at my father. In this future I am dead, and Merlin is an evil warlock that comands dragons. It all started to come together, Merlin is a dragonlord. Which means Balinor was Merlin's father, that is why he was so upset when Balinor died. It all fit to well, that was why Merlin was always so ...weird. Missing at random times, acting so secretive. Did he work with Morgana all along? No, I don't believe he did, something must have happened. I needed to get out of here, I started walking. I guess walking was kinda pointless because walking won't send me back in time. What if I was stuck here forever? The village was mostly silent now except for the occasional group of four of five people still laughing and drinking. I walked around to another side of the town, every house here had been burned to the ground. I kept on walking, I had to think of something. I was slowly approaching another group of people who were giggling and poking at something. I looked to see what they were messing with, they were robbing someone.<p>

"Hey! Stop that!" I realized I probably shouldn't have said anything because I should be dead and drawing attention is bad. The group was to drunk to care, they all stubled off laughing. I shouldn't do this but I went over to see if the man was alright as I got to him I realized who is was.

"Gwaine? Is that you?"

"Who wants to know?" he rolled over with his eyes still closed

"No one, I just want to tell you Merlin and I aren't homosexuals."

He jumped awake with his eyes wide _"ARTHUR!"_ he shouted, he shook his head "How much did I have to drink?"

"I am really here Gwaine."

"You can't be. I watched them kill you."

"Gwaine, I need your help. A witch sent me here from the past and I need to get back home."

"Hahaha, wow, I didn't realize I had such an amazing imagination."

"You are no help to me when you are drunk."

"Not much help anyway."

"Let's get you home. Where do you live?"

"Gwen's house."

I was surprised that, even after all that happened today, I was hurt that he lived with Gwen. I guess after 15 years I don't blame her for replacing me. I put an arm around him and helped him up. I half drug him back to Gwen's only to realize her home had changed as well. It was darker, but I guess everything was. I didn't know I was hoping this place would be unchanged until my hopes were crushed. All the flowers were gone and all the windows were shut up. I drug Gwaine over to the bed and dropped him on it, he immediately rolled over and started snoring. I pulled up a chair and sat down. I was exhausted, getting sent to a horrible future were people hated you can do that. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep being comforted by the fact her house still smelled the same.

It had to have been a dream, a nightmare. It was all my fears confirmed, like it was pulled right out of my head. I was afraid to open my eyes because of what I might find. I already knew it wasn't a dream, I was still in a chair in Gwen's house. I opened my eyes unsurprised that it wasn't a dream, it all to real. I looked over at Gwaine who was still snoring and sighed. I hope he can help, even if he can't, it was comforting to know someone who didn't want to kill me. Gwaine opened his eyes and gasped.

"Your really here!"

"Did you think I lied to you? No Gwaine, you caught me, I am not really sitting right in front of you."

"No,I am not stupid, it's just... this wouldn't be the first time I got drunk enough to see things."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Arthur, you need to understand how long you have been gone. 15 years is a long time."

"What happened?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OKAY I AM MAD! 357 HITS AND ONLY 2 REVIEWS! BOTH FROM MY SISTER! It hurts me... it really does...  
>*mood swing<em>* Anyway<em>, I hope your all excited to see what happened while Arthur was gone. I know I am...

* * *

><p>Gwaine sighed then walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a large bottle of a honey colored liquid. He opened it and took a large gulp.<p>

"I don't know everything, I wasn't here for the beginning." he started "I don't know how they killed Uther, or how they invaded. I was out of the city, I was in a pub when I heard. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. A messenger ran in yelling about how Camelot was under attack, he told us how the king was dead, and his son was nowhere to be found." He took another drink "As it turned out, you were gathering the surviving knights to fight back... By the time I was back in Camelot the castle was nearly destroyed, their magic was to powerful. No matter what we did, we couldn't stop them. They had an amulet that made them practically unstoppable." his eyes where blank like his mind was somewhere else.

"We met in the forest. It was you, me, Gwen,Lancelot,Leon, Percival, Elyan, and...Merlin." His face hardened when he said his name. "We knew we couldn't fight her alone. Merlin told us we should ask the druids, you didn't think they would help us and we wouldn't know where to find them. He convinced you and he found them. We were all confused, because not only did he find them, but they also welcomed him like he was an old friend. They kept calling him Emrys, that was the day he told us. Lancelot was the only one who wasn't surprised. The only opinion Merlin cared about was yours though, you were a little upset but I think it was just because he hadn't told you earlier. That was also the day that we found out that Merlin was the 'chosen one.'"

"What do you mean 'chosen one'?" I asked. Gwaine's face looked like it was pulled back into the present.

"It was his destiny to save Camelot and to help you rule all ofAlbion. Now instead he... never mind."

"He what?"

"Do you want me to continue or not?"

"Sorry."

"Um, where was I?" he downed more of his drink "Oh right, so we were all storming the castle and-"

"Wait, what happened after the druids?"

"The druids joined us and we went to Camelot. Nothing major. So, like I said, we were storming the castle, oh and Merlin had a dragon-"

"Did I mention you are a really bad story teller?"

"I am skipping to the important parts. We fought Morgana and that blonde lady-"

"Morguase."

"Why don't you tell the story?" We were both silent. Gwaine drank the last of the liquid and went to get some more "We were fighting them but, even with a dragon it was hopeless. Percival and Elyan were killed almost instantly. Merlin couldn't obvious magic because they would use it against us, their magic turned the druids against us. When we were captured, SirLeonmanaged to escape. When it was time to kill you they made us all watch, even Gwen. You fought, you were strong, and you wouldn't give in. It took you three whole days to die, without stopping to rest. That is why the festival takes three days. You had it easy, they didn't want Merlin to die, they wanted him to suffer. It lasted months, the rest of us would be in the dungeon and we could still hear him screaming. They did a spell on him so his limbs would grow back, he came down with all his fingers and his feet cut off. He told us growing them back almost hurt as much as cutting them off, he would joke about it even. One day, they just wanted Merlin, Gwen, and Lancelot. All you heard was her blood curdling scream and she was never seen again." Gwaine eyes were wet with tears "Lancelot was sent back down and he never spoke again until the day he died. The day Merlin killed him. After that Merlin was treated much differently. Him and Morgana even... they even had a child. Isobel, the spawn of a evil harpy and a traitor. Merlin changed, and it wasn't the torture that changed him. Something happened that day and only three people knew, two of them are dead. Merlin used the dragon t set the town on fire when people fought against Morgana, even with the amulet her power didn't match his. Eventually, people fled, new people arrived, and dark magic became the norm."

"Did Morgana control Merlin with her magic?" I asked hopefully

"He is to powerful, I hate to say but, everything Merlin does is of his own free will."

I never thought I would feel this way. After everything, what I wanted more than anything, was to kill Merlin.

* * *

><p>AN: DUN DUN DUHHHH!

YOU BETTER REVIEW OR I WILL FIND YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I finally scared people into reviewing! YAY! I now have 12... I guess you have to start somewhere. This chappie was a bit harder to write because I knew where I was and where I wanted to be just not how to get there. So bare with me...

* * *

><p>Gwaine honestly looked surprised by my emotions; he thought I was going to be sad about Guinevere. I was worse, I wanted revenge. I wanted to tear Merlin apart and watch him suffer. When I get back in my time I have to prevent this from happening, even if I had to kill the Merlin that was still my best friend. I wouldn't hesitate to kill him, especially if it could save her.<p>

"I am going to kill him!" I yelled

"Arthur." Gwaine started "See reason, he is the most powerful warlock in this world, maybe even other worlds. Morgana couldn't kill him even with her magical jewelry."

"Couldn't or chose not to? What if he was with them this whole time?"

"HE WASN'T!" he shouted "Merlin used to be the one person you trust most in the world. When you get back to your time you will treat him like the friend he really is, even if it won't last. Treating him like he is the villain before he is might make things worse in this time."

"If I kill him in my time I could save Guinevere and Lancelot, and maybe evenLeon! Wouldn't it be worth it?"

"Even if it was, could you do it?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you could with this Merlin, but in your time where Gwen would be okay, and Merlin is still your most trusted friend. Could you still do it then?" Gwaine asked

I hesitated. Could I? Here I say I can but, with Guinevere, I don't think I could. She would be heartbroken, Merlin was her friend too. He was her friend and he still betrayed her. My anger had turned back into pure rage.

"Yes, I could."

Gwaine sighed looking very exasperated "If you are going to try, which I know you will, do it the smart way."

"We need someone he loves."

"Arthur, this isn't the same Merlin. He doesn't care about anyone, or anything for that matter. He doesn't even like Morgana that much."

"What about the little girl?"

"Isobel?"

"Yes, he obviously cares about her. He made her leave at the execution."

"That doesn't mean he cares, it just means he thinks an execution is no place for a child, it isn't meaningful."

"No one changes entirely Gwaine. He has always had a soft spot for children, and if it's his own he will do anything."

"Do you think Merlin is still in there?"

"After what he has done? No, but there is a little good in the worst of us."

**_(THAT NIGHT)_**

We were climbing up the walls of the castle, I was trying to hold back memories of Merlin and I climbing up this very wall. He was a horrible climber, apparently, so was Gwaine.

"Could you be any slower Merlin?" I asked

"What?" I realized what I had said.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about when Merlin and I were climbing up this very wall."

"For a person who was just supposed to be your servant, you made him do a lot. Way beyond the call of duty."

"Yeah, I guess I did. But, he always went with me. He complained like no other but, I was always glad he was there."

"You need to stop acting like it was so long ago. When you get back things will be the same."

"It feels like it was a long time ago."

"It was literally yesterday." I smirked, I guess it was.

We made it to the roof and climbed over to the window we needed, before we opened it the girl gave a piercing scream.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chap in Merlin POV. YAY MERLIN!  
>*pulls out cheerleading uniform Colin Morgan's face on it*<br>ME: Give me an "M"  
>YOU:*silence*<br>ME:I said... **_GIVE ME AN "M"!_****_  
><em>**YOU: "M"**_  
><em>**ME: That's better. "E"  
>YOU:"E"<br>ME:"R"  
>YOU:"R"<br>ME:"L"  
>YOU:"L"<br>ME:"I"  
>YOU:"I"<br>ME:"N"  
>YOU:"N"<br>WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? MERLIN, MERLIN, MERLIN!  
>*attempts cartwheel and hits floor*<br>_Anyway,_ R&R


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I would start cheering for Merlin again but my head still hurts from my last performance. So, um, enjoy? Is that the right sentiment to leave with? For the few who don't know, POV is Point Of View.

* * *

><p><strong><span>(MERLIN POV)<span>**

I was only half asleep, I was aware that Morgana was asleep behind me with her arms wrapped around me. I also knew that any moment Isobel was about to wake up screaming from a nightmare. I tried to get up but Morgana's arms tightened.

"Going to check on Isobel?"

"No, I am going to try to make an escape. Wanna come?"

She laughed "You should probably go, this dream is a really bad one. I always seem to make the situation worse."

"It's not you. She just wants someone who will protect her."

"I can, Emrys."

"I know, but you aren't always around. You get busy a lot."

"Tell her I love her."

"I will." I grazed her lips lightly with my own and left. I was only halfway down the hall when she screamed. I ran into her room where she was crying. I sat on her bed and she threw her small arms around me. I reached over to her night stand and lit a candle.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. She shook her head furiously into my shoulder. "Are you sure?" she nodded. For a girl who was only 7 she was very stubborn. Her small frame shook as she cried. She looked up at me with her bright blue eyes.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" I asked

"Yes please."

"Okay." I moved so I was lying next to her on top of the blankets, after a long silence Isobel spoke up.

"Will you tell me a story?" she asked

I smiled broadly "Which story?"

"Tell me one about Arthur and Merlin!"

"Isobel! You know your mother hates it when I tell you those stories."

"Please!"

I sighed. How are children born with the natural ability to do puppy dog eyes? "Alright. Which one?"

"The one where Arthur jousts pretending to be someone else and he falls in love with Gwen."

"That one again? I think you could tell it better than I do."

"But, I like the way you tell it."

"Fine."

She listened to the story like it was the most important thing she ever heard, she smiled when I told her they kissed and fell in love. She even called Arthur a dollophead. After that story she still hadn't had her fill. She made me tell her story after story about how Arthur and Gwen hid their love from Uther and how Merlin was his stupid servant who really was the hero.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why is Merlin so stupid?"

"What?"

"Merlin should just tell. Arthur is his friend."

"He should have. You know your very smart for your age."

"I am my father's daughter." She sat there thinking for a long time "Do you love mommy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"'Cause you don't act like Arthur and Gwen."

"I-" I was interrupted

"Emrys? I think it is about time Isobel went to sleep." I nodded then tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

"Daddy? Is Arthur and Gwen real?"

"Yes."

"And Merlin?"

"He used to be, but that was along time ago." I blew out the candle and left the room. Morgana was waiting for me in the hall.

"Emrys, you shouldn't be telling her those stories."

"They are harmless. She had a nightmare and those stories make her feel better. She likes the romance."

Morgana's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you?"

"What?"

"Love me."

"I don't see how the answer would make a difference."

* * *

><p>AN: HAHAHA INTERESTING NO?

R&R(Read & **_REVIEW_**!)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I am in a Maximum Ride mood so it is hard to write for Merlin. Oh, that and I don't have internet at home... I kinda forgot what I wrote in previous chapters so if I repeat some things or it doesn't line up just right I am sorry.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Arthur POV<span>_**

The girl was screaming and I was sure we were caught. Gwaine and I ducked under the window so we couldn't be seen. Merlin came in to the room and Gwaine was ready to run for his life. But, instead of coming toward the window he sat on Isobel's bed and she threw her arms around him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked and she shook her head. That is when I realized she just had a nightmare, Gwaine seemed to have realized it to because he seemed to look more relaxed.

"Should we leave?" I asked

"I don't know, this might be our only chance. With the festival going on we have cover and all the guards are probably drunk right now."

"What is he doing?"

"He is just telling her a story. What is weird about that?"

"No listen." He became silent and we listened to Merlin tell her about the time I stayed with Guinevere. "Did she just call me a dollophead?"

"Smart girl." After about a thousand stories, some I knew and some I hadn't experienced yet, she asked him a question I have been asking for years.

"Why is Merlin so stupid?"

I almost laughed loud enough to blow our cover. "What?" Merlin asked

"Merlin should just tell. Arthur is his friend."

"He should have. You know your very smart for your age."

"Gwaine?" I asked "Are you sure Merlin is bad?"

"Merlin isn't, Emrys on the other hand is evil. His daughter doesn't even know he is Merlin."

"But, the story?"

"It was just a story to calm his daughter. It doesn't mean anything Arthur, he still killed Gwen."

"Right." Now I was feeling doubtful. Morgana came in a got Merlin to leave. Gwaine and I crawled in through the window after she fell back asleep, Gwaine put a sleeping draft over her nose and mouth so she wouldn't wake up and we carried back out through the window. I looked back into the room and smiled seeing how my old room now belonged to a little girl.

* * *

><p>Short chappie I know but it was more of a to the point chapter and less of a detailed one. I may come back and make it longer later...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Sorry it took me so long guy_s! _All these colorguard competitions and school kinda kept me_ away _from the__ away from the computer! But, it is Thanksgiving break and I am dedicating it all to you!_

* * *

><p>I awoke that next morning to a large thumping noise, the events of the evening came rushing back to me and I tore open my eyes. The first thing I saw was a little girl sitting on the table. She smiled to me and I gave her a confused look in return.<p>

"My name is Isobel. What's yours?"

"Um...Arthur. How did you get untied?"

"I am the child of the two most powerful people in the world. I can handle a simple knot. By the way, who ever tied that needs _serious_ practice."

"Um, I will let Gwaine know. Um, it may be rude of me to ask but,um, why are you sitting on the table?"

"Should I get off?"

"No, it's okay, what I mean is, why didn't you just leave?"

She shrugged her small shoulders "I was bored I guess."

"You stayed with the people that kidnapped you because you were...bored?"

She hopped off the table "Do you have any food in this place?"

"Oh, yeah, I guess. I could make eggs or something..." She smiled and nodded

We were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Gwaine walked in the room.

"Something smells good." He stopped dead when he got to the table "Arthur... WHY DID YOU UNTIE HER?"

"I didn't."

"YOU MADE HER BREAKFAST? SHE IS OUR PRISONER! NOT OUR GUEST!"

Isobel decided to intrude on the conversation "You know, it is impolite to yell in front of a lady. Plus,You stole me away from my bed in the middle of the night, the least you could do is feed me!"

Gwaine was dumbstruck "Um...how old are you?"

"7 and a half, thank you very much."

"You are awfully small for that age."

"Yes, but my daddy says that I have a big enough mouth to make up for it!"

"Arthur... can we give her back?"

I chuckled "Come on Gwaine, can't deal with a little girl? Plus, there is a reason she is here."

"What is that reason?" Isobel asked "Blackmail, of course, but do you want money or freedom? You will probably get neither. The last people who kidnapped me had their...something very important cut off, with a spoon."

Our faces gave looks of horror.

She continued "Auntie Morguase likes to be kinda cruel, that's why daddy doesn't like her."

There was a long pause, Gwaine was the first to speak. "We want your family to leave."

"Arthur is from the past right?"

"ARTHUR! HOW MUCH DID YOU HAVE TO TELL HER?"

"Sorry." I replied

Isobel ignored us "Why don't you just send Arthur back and change the future?"

"I should have thought of that." Gwaine said nodding

"I did." I replied "No one will help me."

"There is a rumor of a witch in the forest who remains neutral, she might help you. Although, my mother sent out 15 men to find her once and only one came back. He said something about a deadly labyrinth and monsters and stuff."

"Sounds about right... average quest for this sort of thing." I grimaced

"Are we going through the maze?" Gwaine asked

"Yes, through the labyrinth."

* * *

><p>AN: Kinda a filler chapie but hey, it's something right!

Please review, I am having withdrawls.

R&R or have Bethakinz need more therapy.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Last chapter was kinda short so I am trying to make this one longer.

* * *

><p>We packed to leave for the journey when a small problem arised. What in the world were we going to do with Isobel?<p>

"We can't take her with us!" I yelled

"We can't just walk up to the castle like 'Sorry we took your kid, please don't chop our penis off with a spoon!' That will work out so well!" Gwaine shouted

"If we take her with we will practically be signing her death sentence!"

"So what? I mean really? She will be the next tyrant ruler of Camelot! She might even kill more people than her parents!Maybe I will do it myself!"

"We can't kill an innocent child. If we take her with us, know that we have to protect her before we protect ourselves."

"You go ahead and do that! But, you and I both know, you are trying to make for the fact that you didn't save Merlin!"

"Excuse me?"

"You two and your stupid romance is getting a little tiring! If I were you I would go all the way back and kill him before he was even born!"

I didn't realize what I was doing until I already had done it. I picked up the first object in reach, a very heavy vase, and chucked it at Gwaine's head. I missed, mostly, but I still grazed his head. He gave me a muderous look. Luckily, before he could react, Isobel walked in the room.

She smiled at us. "I am ready when you are!"

I sighed "Isobel, I don't think you should go."

"I think I should. I don't think you could last an hour in there without me." She smiled at me and in that moment she looked exactly like Merlin, and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *(later)

Sneaking out of the kingdom was harder than I expected. Not only did we have to hide me but, this time we had to hide Isobel, somehow we seemed to manage. We reached the edge of the forest just as a storm started, it didn't really help us have a positive outlook. We walked and walked for what felt like hours and hours and...hours. I realized I was starting to fall asleep, I heard Isobel collapse. I turned around to see Gwaine looking as tired as I felt, I reached down and picked her up.

"Isobel, you okay?" She nodded

"We must be close, this is not a natural tired. It's a defense." Gwaine yawned.

We walked for what felt like an endless amount of time. The trees and shrubs started to blend together so you couldn't seperate one from the other. In front of us it looked like a solid green wall, wait... it was a solid green wall. The wall was built out of vines and thornes, I could feel the fatigue wearing off. Even Isobel was starting to wake up.

"This must be where the labyrinth starts." Gwaine stated

"Yeah, but how do we get inside?" I reached over and before I even touched the vines moved a created an opening. I set down Isobel and stepped inside and the others followed. The maze seemed rather... pleasant actually. There were flowers in bloom enjoying the rain from the storm, every now and then you would see an animal run by but no monsters or anything. Until we turned one corner, there was a thick purple fog. We hesitated before entering. I lifted a shivering Isobel and drew my sword. We stepped catiously into the fog, all was still calm for a while until we ran into a bull like creature. I prepared for attack but, instead of charging, the creature bowed to us. We slowly inched past it, we exited the fog in a rush. For some rerason the fog was still on Isobel, I set her down to try and get it off but the vines reached out and tried to take her. I cut the vines and they started to let out a screaming noise. The walls started to close together, we ran as fast as we could a vine grabbed Gwaine ankle and tripped him. It was dragging him back into the fog I heard Isobel scream something and the vines caught fire a retracted. All was calm for the moment, though you could still hear the vines scream in the distance.

"What is this place?" Gwaine asked

"Isn't an evil, dangerous labyrinth what you were expecting Gwaine?"

Gwaine chuckled "I guess the only way out is forward."

"Sadly." We continued onward we walked into many spells and traps some so horrible you shouldn't speak of them, some that left blisters on our skin, we battled with skeletons. Isobel really came in handy with that one, her scream made them crumble to pieces, most of the animals just left us alone. We had to be done soon, we were all in pain and tired and suffering. It seemed to be one challenge after another, I wondered if any had ever gotten this far before. If it wasn't for the calmness of the creatures we would most certainly be dead, and along with all that, I didn't even know if we going the right way. We turned the final corner where a cat like creature blocked the pathway. It was a Sphinx, the only animal I recoginzed this entire journey.

"Hello your majesty," the Sphinx bowed "I am Sacmis."

"You know who I am?" I asked

"We all do, why else do you think you weren't attacked?"

"Does this mean you will let me pass?"

"Sorry, but I must fulfill my duty. You must answer a riddle to pass, answer in correctly and I will attack. I have never lost a battle before."

"If we choose not to answer?"

"Take a new path. Though, this is the fastest way.'

I sighed "What is the riddle?"

She smiled "_Always wax, yet always wane: I melt, succumbéd to the flame.  
>Lighting darkness, with fate unblest, I soon devolve to shapeless am I?"<em>

"Um... always wax, I melt, burning, light the dark? Are you a... candle?" I flinched expecting to get attacked.

Sacmis laughed "I am glad you were correct, I didn't feel like killing you so I gave you an easy one."

"I am much obliged."

"There is only one test left straight through here." She moved her body and let us pass. We did not walk to far until we reached a smoky wall. Written in the smoke were the words "only the pure of heart may pass", I nodded and touched the smoke with my hand and it passed right through. I stepped through the smoke unharmed, Gwaine reached forward and pulled back quickly. The smoke burned him, Isobel stepped through.

"What should I do?" Gwaine asked

"Um, wait here, you are safe withe the Sphinx blocking the path. We will come back for you." Gwaine nodded

We left Gwaine alone, it was hard but I knew he would be alright.

"Arthur?" Isobel asked "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"So...caring? Nice?"

"What makes you think that? Some people think I am a dollophead." I laughed

"I am the child of your enemy. I am the next to rule. Why didn't you let the vines take me?"

"...hmm...three reasons, one you remind me of a very good friend of mine, two, I actually like you." She smiled "And lastly, everyone deserves a chance, no matter who their parents are."

"Arthur, I hope you meet my daddy someday, he would really like you." I smiled to even though part of me wanted to show remorse.

"Look!" Isobel yelled.

We approached a small cottage. It was small but very homey looking. Their was a young man outside chopping wood, he looked over at us and sighed. He turned over his shoulder and yelled "MOM! SOME IDIOT GOT THROUGH THE LABYRINTH!" A woman walked out of her house and brushed off her dress. She looked up and shock crossed her face.

"ARTHUR?" she yelled

"GUINEVERE!"

* * *

><p>MWAHAHAHA!<p>

R&R PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So... I would like to let let you all know... I AM ON TO YOUR PLOT! I HAVE NOT ONE SINGLE BAD REVIEW! Which means... the people who think I suck are to busy plotting against me to review... So all it means is...REVIEW OR HAVE BETHAKINZ GET MORE PARANOID! I am just blending this chapter and the last without any transition so, just act like this is part of the last one.

* * *

><p>Guinevere's face changed from confusion to anger.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" she asked

"Arthur?" I replied "You know-"

"No." she interuppted "He died a long time ago, I saw him. You are not Arthur, you work for Morgana. What does she want?"

"Guinevere, I-"

"NO! Just stop talking and get away from my house!"

I ran toward her a grabbed her wrist as she turned to walk away. "Guinevere! The Arthur you know did die." she gave me another confused look "I got sent here from the past by a witch to punish my father."

"I remember that day..." she sook her head disbelieving "She disappeared shortly afterward. You never told us what happened in the future."

"I guess you know now don't you."

She sighed "Let's say that I do believe you. What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I did travel through a dark labyrinth to find a witch to help me."

She laughed "Well, despite common belief, I am no witch."

"I figured that much."

There was a long silence "...Is it really you?" she asked as tears started to run down her face

"Yes, it is really me." she threw her arms around me

"I missed you so much..." she whispered and you could hear her voice trembling. "I haven't seen you in 15 years."

"Well, I saw you a couple days ago and you made homosexual jokes about me."

She let go of me "You missed alot."

"Gwaine filled me in on what I missed."

"Gwaine missed alot, and he was drunk for a majority of the time."

"15 years is a long time."

"You missed 20 years Arthur. It is just Morgana has only been in power 15. The first 5 are just as important."

"Would you like to fill me in?" I asked

"Sure come on in."

The boy approached us "Um, don't mind me but, what is going on?"

"Oh, Arthur, this is Drake. I will explain him in a moment." Gwen smiled and entered the cottage. She dusted off the table then pulled out a chair and sat down. I followed suit and so did Isobel. Guinevere looked at Isobel and frowned a little.

"I see you took the path with the flowers that shoot the powder that burns your skin." she looked toward Isobel's hand that was covered in blister's.

"The other path looked to calm."

"You were right, it was all quick sand. Good call, most people walk right into that trap." She reached over and opened a drawer to pull out an ointment. She rubbed it on Isobel's hand. "Honey, why don't you go outside and see if Drake will get some water from the stream for you?"

She nodded "I know when people are trying to get rid of me, you don't have to put up a smoke screen." She stood up and left.

"So, Arthur." Gwen started "Why do you have Morgana's daughter?"

"How did you know?"

"Arthur, who does she look exactly like? Yes, she does have some similarities to her mother but, me and you both know she is her father's daughter."

"It is a weird story, why do you have an evil maze?"

She rolled her eyes "It is part of the story."

"Why don't you start then?"

"Well, 20 years ago, Uther was really starting to loose his mind. After he figured out Morgana was evil, everyone was a suspect. He was executing people left and right, he was loosing the loyalty of his court and his kingdom. People were afraid to leave their homes, we all waited for you to take over. One day you talked to your father about you ruling. He accused you of treason and even magic. The people still followed you even though you weren't officially the king. Outside forces were trying to penetrate our walls and Camelot was beginning to fall. The day Mogana and Morgause invaded...was the day of our wedding." she smiled "We had to alope of course and ...Mer- ...Merlin was the only one who knew. We didn't tell him but when we got there he was sitting down just where he belonged. He was waiting for the ceremony to start, it was funny really. Afterwards, he told us that we had a week together. He told everyone I was ill and that you and Merlin were on a stealth hunting trip. He took off to do God knows what and we were alone..." she started blushing so it was obvious what happened next "It was a couple days later and... Lancelot came and told us the city was under attack. Of course we rode out almost instantly, when we reached Camelot it was a complete ghost town. Everyone was at the castle, Morgause had this stone that made her and Morgana more powerful. They had so many witches and warlocks rallied that they were unstoppable. When we got the druids to help, somehow she used the stone to control them and use them against us. They were still barely any match for Merlin,he is very powerful, he hardly uttered a single spell the entire time. He even had the elements on his side, he took out about a hundred people with one strike of lightening. We were all fighting for our lives when suddenly everything stopped, even Merlin. We looked to see why everyone had stopped, Mordred had stabbed you. We watched you fall and saw the life leave your eyes I tried to run over to you but they stopped me. Merlin let out a yell so loud that anyone within a certain distance from him, hit the floor. Some close enough to him even died. Everything faded out, all I could see was your body and all I could hear was Mordred laughing. They dragged us all down to the dungeons and left us their for what felt like years. One morning the took Merlin and I up to the throne room. I had to watch as they tortured Merlin, they cut off all his fingers once then made them grow back and did it again. That is also the day Morgause realized you could cut fingers with a spoon. They kept talking about how if he was never here they would have taken over a long time ago. This a daily routine for them, it had only been a few weeks but it felt so much longer. One evening when Modred came to visit, they pulled the both of us out including Lancelot. Mordred thought it would be fun to mess with me, I was horrified. They told him for his work that he could even keep me. Merlin had had enough, he talked to them to see if he could get me out of the deal. But, they thought there was no better way to dishonor you than to..." Her voice drifted off "But, there was something Morgana wanted more than that, something Merlin could give to her. An heir... a powerful one. That night Merlin snuck me out of the castle he brought me to the woods and created the labyrinth so no one could follow us. He went back to the castle because he knew they would come after him. That was the last I saw of him, all he left was a bag full of food and a knife. There was also some baby things, he seemed to know I was pregnant before I did."

I was speechless, what do you say? I have a son? Or, will have a son... Merlin did all this? All to protect the last Pendragon?

* * *

><p>DUNDUNDAAAAAA!<p>

R&R


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: ARG! PEOPLE STOP GUESSING YOU ARE ALL WRONG! I only had one person realize you are all missing the BIG picture! _Chill._  
>P.S. Don't assume Merlin is neither good nor evil, just wait!<p>

* * *

><p>"What do we do now?" Gwaine asked. We were all back at the cottage after Guinevere went and got Gwaine.<p>

"What is there to do?" I asked in return "We have to bring Isobel back because we can't do anything with her, we have to get me back to the present somehow, and, maybe, stop this reign of terror."

"Well, good luck all that." Gwaine said "I think we should ditch the kid in town square, go home and leave it at that."

"What about me? I can't stay here!"

"Well, you can't really go back, can you?"

"I guess." I didn't want to say anything but I noticed a look of hope on Guinevere's face at the thought of me staying. "We haven't tried very hard to find a way back."

"Do you call being mauled by plants not really trying? Arthur, if you are going to keep at it like this I am going to leave you on your own to do so."

"I understand."

Gwen stood up "We should get you two out of here before nightfall, the festivities will begin soon." We all put on our cloaks and left.

"Drake?" Gwen started "Before I get back can you get a fire started? It is going to be a cold night."

"Sure Mom." Gwen smalled and walked out the door. Isobel took my hand.

"Am I going home?" she asked

"Yes, you excited?"

"Not really, it will be pretty boring and, I will miss you." I smiled down at her and she returned one back. "No one really pays attention to me. Except my Dad but, I feel like he doesn't want to be there some times. Like, he feels trapped. They think I don't notice, but I do. I know there is something wrong with my parents, and someday, I will figure out what it is." I really hoped she wouldn't. We walked past the outer walls of Camelot.

"So where do you live Gwaine?" Gwen asked

He laughed "In your old house, it still looks exactly the same."

We reached town square when I squatted to Isobel's level. "Can you find your way from here?" I asked and she nodded. She didn't take two steps away before we were attacked by guards. They easily overpowered us and before I knew it I blacked out.

* * * (later)

I groaned. I felt the cold hard ground underneath me and I had a splitting headache.

"Where am I?" I moaned as I rolled over and sat up.

Gwen replied "The dungeons. Worse than I remember."

"Really?" Gwaine asked "I find them alot nicer really. No corpses."

"Good point. Impossible to forget the smell." she cringed. The cell door crashed open and Morgana stepped inside.

"Well, well, well, good to have you in this decade Arthur. I really needed some brotherly advice right now." she laughed "And Gwen, you look well! How are you feeling?"

Gwen spit "I am in a cell. How do you think I feel?"

"No need to be rude. But, I guess you are right. Let's find you some nicer rooms. Shall we?" We all rose "Oh, sorry Gwaine, did you think I meant all of us? I have no emotional attachment to you whatsoever so, there is no sparing you. Luckily, I convinced Morgause that instead of torturing you we would just kill you. It's a win/win, you die quickly and the dragon gets fed!" she smiled. The guards came in a dragged Gwaine off into the distance with him struggling the whole way. We followed Morgana up the stairs, neither of us dared to make a run for it, it was too risky. She opened the door of the great hall and let us in, the large table in the middle was already occupied by three people. On the far right was Mordred followed by an empty seat, in the middle was Morgause and to her left was Merlin. Morgana knelt us on the floor and took her place next to Morgause. Merlin stayed staring at the table with a look of boredom. Mordred was the exact opposite, he looked excited to say the least, blood thirsty even.

"So when are you from?" Mogana asked as if she were simply making small talk. Merlin looked up from the table confused, his eyes met mine and a look of shock/horror crossed his face. Aparently, no one told him I was here.

"About 20 years before now." I replied. Merlin stood and up and moved toward Morgana. He shoved Mordred out of his chair and sat in it, when Mordred started to say something Merlin shot him a look that silenced him instantly. He had changed alot, he was larger, not only taller but more muscular. His hair was nearly to his shoulders and his laughing lines had been replaced with a permanent scowl. His presence of power filled the room, but, something was still the same. Something in his eyes, he just looked like a trapped puppy. He leaned in a whispered angry words to Morgana, she shook her head and said something back.

"Well," Morgause stated "as you probably know, we have a three day festival to represent the time it took to conquer Camelot. On the fourth day we have a feast to celebrate the day you fell. I think it would be best to celebrate by killing you again." she laughed and Morgana rolled her eyes

"No." Merlin said

"Excuse me Emrys? Did you say something?" Morgaus asked and Morgana elbowed him in the ribs

"I said no."

"Why, do you wish to die with him?" I felt a glimmer of hope start inside me

"No, but if we kill him, we may alter the time line. If he dies sooner you may not come to power." That glimmer was crushed instantly. I saw a similar feeling on Guinevere's face.

Morgause sighed "I guess...but, if we kill him now we may come into power sooner!" her eyes glowed

"We could, but why chance it?"

"Life is about taking chances Emrys."

"I guess."

"It is decided then! Arthur is to die tomorrow at sunset! Gwen, if you wish you may join him this time." she laughed again "Guards take them to sperate cells this time. We don't want her escaping...again." she looked toward Merlin and he avoided her gaze. We were dragged out of the room. I was thrown into a cell on the opposite side of the dungeons as Guinevere so I couldn't even see or speak to her before I died. I dozed off to sleep praying one last time that it was all a dream. That night I dreamt I was back home with Gwen and Merlin was my friend again. We were happy and it made me realize how lucky my life was. I felt something hit my head and I jumped awake. A stone had been thrown through my window, I looked out at my last sunrise and back to the stone. On it was a piece of parchment with words that said

_I hope this helps you understand._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Nothing really to say for this chapter except that there _might_ be some weird time jumps but, I think I made it pretty clear_. _Sorry ahead of time for any confusion. =D The rest of the chapters (as you may have noticed) all meld into one giant chapter. So, don't read them as seperate pieces. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!XD

* * *

><p>I was confused by the message, what was supposed to help me understand? I crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it across the room. Why did it matter anyway? Does anything matter this close to the end? I looked at the paper and the frustration was clear on my face. A pointless message near the end of a pointless journey, a pointless life. Well, I guess it wasn't all pointless. Camelot is, was, at the prime of it's life! I helped get it there. I have, had, alot of friends, the woman I love still might get out alive! I have a son... I guess I won't anymore, because of the changing timeline. I took a look out the window, at least it was a beautiful day. In the corner of I saw a glowing light, at first I thought it eas something reflecting off the sun. Then, I realized it was the wrong color,a bluegreen color. I took a closer look to see the stone that was thrown in the window. I lifted it to my face and dropped it almost instantly. Pictures started to move across the surface, I picked it back up and placed it directly in front of my eye. I suddenly felt as if I was being sucked into a whirlpool, my surrondings had changed and I was back in the throne room. Standing next to me was the young Merlin I knew as my friend.

"Merlin?" I asked, but he showed no sign of hearing me. His shirt was gone, his clothes were tattered, and his body looked as if he was rolled down the mountainside. The scratches and bruises semmed to cover his whole body, scars were on his fingers were they had obviously been detached before. I looked forward and sitting there was Morgana and Morgause.

_"So Merlin,__you expect us to believe Guinevere escaped on her own?"_

He nodded _"If I had left the castle do you really think I would have come back?"_

She laughed, it was a wicked laugh like a demon laughing at the troubles in the world _"If you were smart enough, yes."_

_"You have made your thoughts on my intelligence very clear."_

_"Have we not been hospitable?"_ Morgana asked _"We have treated you better than the others, the ones left to rot in the dungeons. I even hear Lancelot has caught some illness, all the others will catch it soon aswell. Gaius is an old man, he won't last long."_ She grinned

_"I would rather rot with them than have to look at you. To live through this."_ he raised his had to show the scars _"Do you call this hospitality?"_

Morgana rolled her eyes _"Don't be so over dramatic Emrys! You would not rather be down there."_

_"That is not my name! And, yes I would rather so much, I wish to go now."_ he beckoned the guard and spoke to him _"May I go back to my cell now?"_ The guard looked confused at the order.

_"No Emrys," _Morgana started_ "You aren't going there again. You have an heir to help me produce, remember?"_

Merlin spat_ "Never, I would rather be eaten by the dragon!"_

Morgana sighed _"One day Emrys, you will give in."_

He laughed, a cold and emotionless laugh. _"Your ego is far larger than I ever imagined!"_

_"No, it is just easier to give up than to fight. You have to stop fighting eventually."_

The scene morphed and changed. You could could tell a great sum of time had passed. I was in the Great Hall, and Merlin was standing right in the middle. He looked the same except he looked more tired, all his bruises had gone, and the scars had healed over. He used his magic throw large oblects toward the door. At first it was the table, then the chairs, then he started to take the stones out of the walls. He threw object after object, the room was trembling and the noise was unimaginable. Morgause walked in looking amued and Morgana looked as if she was actually upset. Merlin started yelling at the top of his lungs with every heave of an object.

_"How long do you expect to keep that up?"_ Morgause asked.

Merlin stopped and growled. _"Why won't the door open?"_

_"We used magic so you couldn't leave. I knew you try and do something like this eventually."_

Merlin let his knees buckle and he fell into the sitting position. _"I'm trapped."_ He said these words as less like a statement and more like he was just realizing the fact.

"Did you just now find out? You have been with us for more than a year, I thought you knew. Otherwise, I would have told you the obvious." She left the room with an evil smirk on her face. Morgana walked to the center of the room sat down and tried to calm Merlin. She rubbed his back and spoke in a calm, slow voice. The time had changed her, too.

_"Emrys, aren't you tired?"_

He nodded _"You can't understand how tired I am."_

"_You know it is pointless, fighting. You have been here so long, I am surprised you haven't just let it all go."_

_"A life is hard to loose."_

_"Emrys, you have a new life now. A new name, a new home, a new everything. You already accepted your true name, why won't you accept that this is your true life?"_

_"I try hard to hold on, to my past. It hurts to let go."_

_"It hurts you more to hold on, doesn't it?"_ He nodded and she continued _"Then, why?"_

_"I don't know. Maybe... maybe I should, just let it go."_

_"It's easier than you think. Just breathe in and when you exhale, let out all that is holding you down."_

_"It's not that easy."_

_"It is if you make it that easy."_

_"I can try."_ He took a deep breath, it was a moment before he exhaled. You could see him thinking, you could see the tears fill his eyes but they didn't pass the brim. He let a breath out and you could his muscles relax a little.

_"Feel better?"_

He nodded _"Alot, but, I feel guilty."_

_"To whom? There is no one left, except you. Are you to blame for moving on?"_

_"No, I guess not."_ Morgana stood and held a hand out to Merlin.

_"Coming to bed?"_ He took Morgana's hand and walked toward the door. He turned before he left and took one last deep breath as if he had one last thing to let go.

You could see the final words cross his lips as he whispered _"I am sorry Arthur, but what else is there?"_

The room changed again. We were all in Morgana's room, Morgana and Merlin were lying in the bed. Merlin awoke, the shame was clear on his face, he redressed and left the room. I followed him out to the next hallway and he stopped and stared out the large window. He turned to grab the head off a suit of armor and threw it through the window, the window shattered and he climed through it, gaing several cuts on his bare arms and feet. He climed out onto the roof and walked over until he reached the tallest part of the castle. He stood over the edge as if he was about to jump, you could see him debate with himself over ehther or not he was going to jump. Instead, he sat on the ledge and looked over Camelot. The damage that was done to the city was horrible, he changed his view so he was watching the blood runs down his arms and drip from his feet to the ground. I looked to his face and saw the tears trail down his cheeks. I wanted to tell him to fight them, that he could still win but, he couldn't hear me. He whispered the words _"Never again. No more emotions. This is the last of it."_ It was like he was giving himself a pep talk. He shook his head and walked off the roof top toward the open window.

The scene changed one final time. Pictures of Merlin's cruelty crossed my eyes, he had truely become as evil as them. There were images of him executing people and his merciless trials, all the deaths were quick and painless. There were flashes of a pregnant Morgana and an ill looking Merlin, but, we landed on a final image. Merlin was holding Isobel on the day she was born. He was trying to hold it back but you could see the happiness coming through his emotionless facade. Isobel was not crying or laughing, just staring curiously at the world around her, with the eyes so much like her father's. You could see Morgana smiling in the background at the sight of Merlin and Isobel. Isobel reached for his finger's and giggled, he could no longer hold back the joy and hope that was building inside him. The rock faded black and I was back in the dungeon, the sun was nearly setting, I had been gone all day. My execution was soon, all that for nothing. All it did was make me realize that Merlin was a better friend than I ever thought and that I would miss him. I forgave him. The cell door opened and a guard entered. It was time for the last walk I would have before I died.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know about you but I thought it was kinda intense. Only about two or three chapters left, depends on the reviews.

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Almost over! One more chapter after this!

* * *

><p>I stood in place for a while, looking at the guard that would lead me to my demise. I followed him out of thet cell, out of the castle and, into the courtyard. Every step, every heart beat, was like a clock counting the seconds until the end. It all seemed like an eternity. I entered the courtyard and there was a large crowd, they were going to make a show out of my execution. It was sickening, some people even looked excited. There was no getting out of this mess, it was like the witch said, no allies. They were going to chop my head off, better show than being burned by a dragon. People noticed my presence and started cheering, the sun was finally setting. There were some people in the crowd who looked sad, as if they had remembered a better Camelot. Some were applauding as if to cheer me on, to help push onward... I stepped up the stairs toward the executioner, he bowed his head.<p>

"Your Majesty." he pointed toward the chopping block, you could see it hadn't been used in a while. I knelt down in front of the block and Morgause, Morgana, Mordred, and Merlin walked out onto the balcony. The crowd went wild, they knew the slaughter was about to begin. I closed my eyes and said a silent prayer. I was never very religious, but no better time to start than the present. I thought: _God, if I somehow get out of this alive, I would be very grateful. I will be a great king, I will show mercy, I will tolerate magic, and I will do everything in my power to make Camelot great again. Please,I could really use a miracle right now._

Morgana opened her mouth to speak, "People of Camelot!" she shouted "15 years ago today, we killed the tyrant's son, Prince Arthur! The last Pendragon.!" I chuckled, little did they know my son was in the woods. "The gods brought us a gift from the past!Now we will kill him again!" Morgause laughed, her insanity was impossible not to see. She signaled the executioner and he swung his axe. In that moment my life really flashed in front of my eyes. I saw Guinevere and Merlin, I saw Gwaine, my Father, Lancelot, I remembered the quests we wen't on, the adventures we had. In that moment I realized what the short man ment when he said it took courage, strength, and magic. It took me long enough to understand, everything. Merlin had saved us so many times and never got any credit for anything. I felt the air that was split from the blade coming at me, then, I heard a cracking axe never came. _Please, let this be the miracle!_ I looked above my head to se the executioner holding a handle without the axe, the blade had been shattered and the pieces were floating in the air. I looked around to see the shocked audience looking toward the balcony,Merlin had his hand raised toward the scene. Morgause looked livid and Morgana looked scared for him.

"EMRYS! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Mordred yelled. Merlin took Mordred by the head and threw him off the balcony.

"MY NAME IS _MERLIN_!"he yelled and for a moment everyone just stared in shock. I got up and took off running only to be surronded by guards. Everything became a swarm of chaos, I was being attacked from all sides. All of a sudden, Merlin was next to me helping me fight my battles. With each attack he took out about 20 men

"Good to see you again Arthur!" Merlin said after he was jumped by five more guards.

"I can say the same to you Merlin."

He laughed "It's been a while since I have been called that! It's just like old times isn't it? With some stupid adventure of you dragged me into."

"That isn't so long ago for me. Admit it you enjoyed the occasional quest." I took a sword from one of the guards to stab another.

"I only enjoyed the ones where I didn't have to save your sorry ass!" He laughed again, he honestly seemed to be enjoying himself. Morgause approached and the guards split like the Red sea.

"What are you doing? This is treason!" she yelled. Isobel ran down into the courtyard with a confused look on her face. Morgause lifted a sword and pointed it at Merlin.

"Well," he said "it was fun while it lasted." Morgause swung the sword and was met by Morgana.

"My own sister?" she shrieked "You picked a man who hates you, over me?"

"No, you are losing your mind. Everthing I did was because I thought it would make Camelot a better place, you made it a living hell. Look around! Those who aren't terrified are crazy!"

"FINE! You were just the voice anyway! You had no real power! I don't need you!" there fight of magic and weapons broke out. Merlin pulled me aside and made a small circle around me with his magic.

"I will try and send you back before this battle has a victor." You could see Isobel running toward us in the background.

"Your to late Merlin." Morgause whispered behind him. He turned toward her only to be stabbed with the knife she was holding Merlin fell into my arms, it was like my dream all over 's face was full of rage and she picked up a sword a walked toward her sister.

"Merlin!" I knelt to the ground, his eyes were growing darker.

"Good to see you again Arthur. Nice to feel again." Isobel ran to her to us with the tears streaming down her face. Merlin whispered something I didn't understand and then my surrondings started to change. Everyone was gone, I kneeling on the floor in the middle of the throne room, except, it was the throne room of my time. I was alone, except one young woman standing in the middle of the room.

She smiled at me "Welcome home, Arthur."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Alas my friends, our journey has come to a close. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

* * *

><p>The room was brighter than normal and everything had a white tint. The woman was wearing a blue dress and her her dark wavy har almost touched the back of her knees. Her skin was pale and she had... those familiar blue eyes.<p>

"Isobel?" I asked

She smiled "I didn't think you would recognize me. I am a great sum older than when you last saw me."

"Where am I?"

"Your home, just with a few adjustments so we can talk in private."

"Why-"

"Do you know why I sent you to my childhood Arthur?"

"You sent me? What about the witch?"

"Fake, just doing my bidding. She is now safe and reunited with her daughter that was unjustly executed."

"Why would you?"

"Arthur, I sent you to have you stop the death of my parents. You saw my father's death, it was soon followed by the death of my mother. Morgausewent crazy and killed everyone who had anything to do with you or Dad. I ran away to save myself, I ran into Drake in the forest. We have been together since, Morgause's reign still haunts the lands and my parents death was unfair. I want you to stop it at all cost."

"But, if I do, you might not be born. This might not even do anything if you weren't alive to send me back."

"I am very powerful Arthur. I can fix the things that will go wrong in time."

"If you are so powerful, why don't you stop it yourself?"

"I need somone who has a sure place in time. What if I stop my birth before I stop their death?"

"I can try."

"You will not try, you will succeed. I am sure of this."

"Why me?"

"I remembered that you were kind and caring. You havecourage and the will to stop this. Please, don't fail."

"I promise."

"Go with God, Arthur. I hope I live to see you again."

"Goodbye, Isobel."

She faded out and the brightness of the room faded. The people from my time started to fade back into view until I was back in the room where I started this journey. Uther's face filled with surprise to see me kneeling in front of him again.

"Arthur!"he yelled and many people ran toward me "Who's blood is that?" I looked at my self to see that I had a few bruises and was still covered in blood.

"Merlin's..."the shock of being home finally wore off

"Merlin's blood?" Gaius asked

"Merlin?" I stood quickly

"I'm right here." he said looking confused. I ran toward him and for the first time in my life... I hugged Merlin. "Arthur? Are you okay?"

"You're alive! You're not evil! You're not trapped in a horrible relationship with Morgana!"

"Um, Gaius. I think Arthur has gone around the bend. Arthur, your getting blood on me."I let him go.

"It's yours. You died, I was in the future, I met your daughter, she looked just like you! You had so much power, the dragon ate people, he ate them because you told him too!" I looked around and saw the people around me looking like I was crazy.

Uther approached me. "Son, maybe you shuld go into Gaius's office and have him take a look at you."

"Maybe your right." I followed Gaius and Merlin to the room and Gaius gave me a remedy. I sat down and started to feel how tired I really was. I looked toward Merlin. "The witch sent me to the future."

He laughed "Sure, I bet she did. Why don't you tell me some future like information."

I scowled and Gaius laughed "First of all, you are an ass."I told him

"Why?"

"You didn't tell me you were a very powerful warlock." Both of them stopped dead and looked at me. "On top of that, the dragon isn't dead Mr. Dragonlord. Morgana came into power and the two of you had a child." I realized I still had the magic rock in my pocket, I took it out and threw it to him. I explained to him the whole story and the expressionson his face went from humored to confused to horrorfied. With help from the rock, I got him to believe me.

"I have a daughter? With Morgana?"

"Yeah, and Isobel will have the biggest mouth the world will ever see!"

"I was evil?"

"Yes and no... you had reasons."

"Are they good reasons?"

"Yes."

"Are we going to stop this?"

"Of course."

"Time for a new quest?"

"Always."

"To save the future... never been on a quest like that before."

I stood up to exit the room "Oh, and Emrys?" he looked up "Feel free to openly save us next time." He laughed, It felt good to be home.

* * *

><p>Cheesy ending but, the cheesier the better! Mmmmm, cheese...<em> Anyway,<em> please, Please, PLEASE! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	16. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

A/N: I debated with my sister for hours, I said no. Until I had a dream of exactly everything that would happen. So, I decided, I am making a sequel...maybe a trilogy...maybe. I hope you guys read the sequel

**UPDATE:** The title of the sequel is "No Time Like the Present", the first chapter should be up.


End file.
